Jar of Hearts
by WillowSioui
Summary: FredxOCxOliver, DracoxOC. During the Golden Trio's fourth year at Hogwarts Academy, they find themselves in the presence of two very intriguing people. Full Summery Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **We do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. We do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**Plot:** **FredxOCxOliver, DracoxOC. During the Golden Trio's fourth year at Hogwarts Academy, they find themselves in the presence of two very intriguing people. One is a long-time friend of the Weasley's, and the other is the daughter of an important Ministry Official. What sort of hell will break loose this year?**

**A/N:** **I, RyuuMiyori, joint-own this fan fiction with my friend LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD. Dawn is my character, and Natashya is hers. ****J**

It was the first day of the Golden Trio's fourth year at Hogwarts Academy, and the whole school is sitting in the Great Hall. The Sorting is already over, and all of the new first years are sitting in their new Houses, all eating their dinner.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall open and two girls stand there, both soaking wet. One of the girls has blonde hair that looks like it goes just past her shoulders. She's currently not wearing a Hogwarts robe, but instead she's got a pair of jeans and a white shirt. However, because her clothes are wet, her shirt is see-through and her bra very visible. This ears a good number of whispers about her.

The next girl is a little taller, with straight ebony hair that goes to mid-back. Her golden eyes flash in the light as they flit across the room. She is wearing the complete Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform, skirt and all.

"Sorry we're late," the blonde says, "We missed the train, and by the time we got here, the boats and the carriages had already left. So we hitched a ride on the Giant Squid." she giggles, "But he went underwater a few too many times." The ebony-haired girl grunts and stalks over to her home table, plopping down in-between Fred Weasley and Oliver Wood.

"Oh, I still need to get sorted, "the blonde says with a grin, "And I'll need a uniform. I just transferred here from America." Dumbledor waves his hand, motioning for her to sit under the Sorting Hat. She grins and does so. The Hat doesn't take long to yell out 'SLYTHERIN!" The girl grins and squeezes herself right beside Draco Malfoy.

"Hey there, hottie." she says with a wink. She has a rather large chest, which he stares at before snorting and looking away. She frowns, "Hey, dude, this is me talking to you."

"And this is me ignoring you." He then continues a conversation with his 'friends'.

"Well, lets start with introductions, shall we? My name is Natashya Anderson. I'm fourteen years old, so I guess that makes me a fourth year." Draco glares at her.

"Draco Malfoy." he spits out in disgust. Natashya grins.

"See? Now we're getting somewhere."

"You're not worth my time." He gets up and moves to another section of the table. Natashya blinks in surprise, then shrugs and starts eating.

***********At the Gryffindor Table**************

The ebony-haired girl glares down at the table as she wrings out her hair.

"It's been a long time, Dawn." Oliver says to her. Dawn looks up and gives him a sunny, dimpled smile.

"It has; how have you been?"

"I've been okay." Fred gives Dawn a little shove into Oliver.

"Oh, just make out already, you guys." he says with a grin. Oliver blushes, and Dawn pushes Fred back.

"Shut it, Weasley."

"Which one?" both Fred and George ask, laughing. She can't help but smile as well.

"Both of you." She leans her head on Fred's shoulder, "God, I missed all of you."

"We missed you too, George says as Fred puts an arm around Dawn, squeezing her tight then dropping his arm again.

"I've been swamped because people keep asking me to do them favours."

"What kind of favours?" Oliver asks. Both the twins raise an eyebrow, and Dawn sighs deeply.

"Fix the house, take care of the tigers…dragons…other stuff. I'm all magicked out."

"Wow." Fred says, "Sounds like you've definitely been keeping busy."

"By the Gods above, yes!" She leans her head against Fred's shoulder once more. He grins down at her and reaches over, filling her plate with her favourite foods.

"Thanks…" she mumbles. Sitting straight, and starting to eat, she looks over at Oliver with a smile.

"And how have _you_ been?" He shrugs.

"I've been okay. Did I tell you I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?" She smirks.

"Only a million times." He laughs at her.

"Well, I'm happy about it." Dawn leans up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Good for you, Ollie." Oliver grins, then eats some dinner. She looks at Fred and George, who are grinning cheekily.

"What?"

"Nooothiiing…" the say simultaneously, still grinning. Dawn pouts.

"C'mon, guys! What's so funny?"

"They're just being their normal selves," Oliver states, "Don't mind them." Dawn smiles and starts to eat again.

"So, Ollie, how's the girlfriend?" He sighs deeply.

"She broke up with me."

"What?" She stands up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Dawn, calm down," Fred says. He and Oliver stand up and gently pull her back down. All the Gryffindors closest to the four of them are staring. Dawn, however, does not care. She fumes, and mutters a curse.

"What's wrong with that bitch?" The twins and Oliver stare at Dawn in surprise, because she hardly ever swears and they weren't expecting it.

"Dawn, its really okay," Oliver tells her, "It was a while ago, I'm over it now."

"Its not fair! You're the kindest person in the world! Who would do that?" She looks as if she is close to tears. Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't worry about it, okay? I don't any more, so you shouldn't."

"She's just so _stupid_!" Dawn stabs at the food on her plate with great prejudice. The twins and Oliver just sort of stare at her for a long while.

**Review, please! This is chapter one, and there is a ton more on the way! Long reviews = love and cookies with chocolate milk! 3**

**~RM & LWRTW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. We do, however, own the OC's and the plot.**

**A/N:**** I, RyuuMiyori, joint-own this fan fiction with my friend LLAMAS WILL RULE THE WORLD. Dawn is my character, and Natashya is hers.**

_**Slytherin Common Room**_

Natashya walks into the common room, fitted in a uniform. She spots Draco in a corner and walks over, a few girls following her. Draco looks up with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You again."

"I was thinking…our fathers are both pretty high up in the Ministry, so it would only be fitting if we were together. Or, at least, friends." She smiles cheekily, and her followers whisper to each other about how brave Natashya must be to speak this boldly to the Slytherin Prince. A small smile makes its way across Draco's lips.

"I do believe that I like this idea…." Natashya grins and sits down beside him. Her entourage stays standing, a little ways away. Draco places an arm around her shoulders, the slimy smile still on his face.

"Perfect."

_**Gryffindor Common Room**_

Dawn flops down onto the couch, still in the same grumpy mood since the Feast. The twins sit on either side of her.

"So, you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Fred asks in an attempt to get Dawn's mind off the whole girlfriend thing.

"We've got a pretty kick-ass Seeker this year, though," George says, "so you'd have to try out for a different position." Dawn gives a weak smiles, but her eyes brighten up completely.

"I couldn't be seeker anyway, my balance is too off lately." The twins breathe a mental sigh of relief.

"From that accident four years ago?" George asks.

"Yeah." Dawn starts to look uncomfortable, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you should make it as a Chaser, I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind…" Fred suggests.

"That's what I was thinking." She looks across the room at Oliver, and her smile grows a small bit.

"You like him, don't you?" George asks, following her gaze. Oliver is far enough away that he can't hear them, talking with some of his other friends. Dawn's head snaps to look at him, her eyes wide and panicky.

"No, not at all! Why would you even say that?" Fred snorts.

"No kidding, bro, you're just a hopeless romantic." George raises an eyebrow, then shrugs. "Whatever you guys say." Dawn pulls her knees to her chest, leaning against Fred. Fred puts an arm around her just as Oliver finishes with his other friends and walks over to them.

"Hey, guys." Dawn's grin grows to a full-fledged smile.

"Hey, Ollie!" She leans her head on Fred's chest. Oliver blinks at this, but grins. He sits down, just as Harry, Ron and Hermione walk up. Ron looks at Dawn and grins.

"Hey, Dawn!" he says, "Long time no see!" Then he notices how she's leaning on Fred. "Are you two dating now?" he asks innocently. Ginny walks up.

"No. Way!" she exclaims. "Dawn and Fred? Finally!" Dawn chokes slightly, and Oliver gives a small smile.

"Good for you." Fred's eyes widen, and he gently pushes Dawn away from him, towards George. "We're _not_ dating." he insists.

"Awww, but you two make such a _cute_ couple!" Ginny says, grinning. Fred's face goes totally red.

"Ginny, go away. Don't you have any other friends to bug?" Dawn glares at Fred for being pushed away, and she hides in her sweater.

"We're not dating, guys, we're just friends."

"Well, it sure _looked_ like you are," Ron says.

"I was just trying to get warm." Dawn pouts in Fred's direction. Fred doesn't notice, however; he's too busy trying to hide his blush. Dawn rolls her eyes, lifts up his arm, and returns to her previous position against his chest; and he lets her. She looks up and kisses his cheek, then settles back.

"Thank you." Fred just stares at his knees. "You're welcome," he mutters. Dawn looks at Oliver to see his expression. He isn't looking at the two, but Dawn can see the hurt and semi-depressed look on his face, and she stands up.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Ollie?" He looks at her and stands himself.

"Sure," he says imply. They both walk to the other side of the Common Room.

"You okay, Ollie?" He nods his head.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Dawn places a gentle hand on his arm.

"you seem sad about something…is it Leila?"

"It's not Leila. Don't worry about it, Dawn. I'm going to go to bed." Before he can walk away, however, her grip tightens on his sleeve minutely.

"Did I miss something in the time I was away?" Oliver doesn't look at her, but pulls his arm away and throws a meaningful look in Fred's direction. "No…but I think I might have." He walks away.

**Review, please! The next chapter will be posted shortly!**

**~R**


End file.
